


Happy Accident

by RegularRainbow



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularRainbow/pseuds/RegularRainbow
Summary: He scans you with a tricorder, "You're pregnant"
Relationships: Harry Kim/Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first request, so I hope I did it justice. I got like major, nerve-induced writers block.

You have been feeling a bit under the weather for the last few days, nothing a little rest and recovery couldn't fix. Yet, even after a few days, you didn't feel better.

Which is how you found yourself in the doctor's office, during your off time. 

It was just a routine check up, you would get your diagnosis, your medicine, and be done with it. 

The doctor asks you about your symptoms. You respond with everything that's been plaguing you these past few weeks: bouts of nausea, aches and pains, Neelix's food seemed especially repugnant, and sometimes you get lightheaded.

The doctor takes in everything you say, "Could you be pregnant?" The doctor asks.

Your first instinct was to say "no", but that would have been wrong. So you nodded. 

He scans you with a tricorder, "You're pregnant"

"I am," You say, blindsided. Becoming pregnant was a very real possibility when you stopped taking birth control. You and Harry had acknowledged that. Deep down, you both wanted a family, wanted to be parents. Now, that dream was coming true.

It was easy to get lost in the idea of a future for your child. Their hopes, their dreams, their life, right there in front of you. Tangible, ever present in the life growing in your belly. 

It was easy to imagine that perfect future, easy like warm sunshine on your skin and beautiful like the laughter of happy children; your happy children. You could picture it perfectly: You and Harry starting a family; a big happy family to call your own. All this joy fills you, immediate and intense. It's a feeling you want to hold onto forever. 

"I have to tell Harry!" You say, as if it hit you immediately. You had to be the one to tell him, had to see his own reaction in person, not hear it over com, or witness it through secondhand accounts, you had to be there. "Doctor, can you call Harry down to sickbay?"

The doctor nods and calls Harry down to sickbay. Now, you just wait. How would you break it to him? You imagine that had you been back on earth, you would have surprised him with the pregnancy test, or thrown a party. Or something more subtle, like giving him a father's day card and waiting patiently for the realization to set in. You could imagine all these scenarios, all the wonderfully funny ways to tell Harry you were carrying his child, but what you really wanted was for him to sweep you into his arms and tell you he wanted to start a family with you; to hug you almost too tight, but just right. 

Harry steps into sickbay, expecting something else - something bad. Especially when he sees you sitting on the medical table. You hadn't been feeling well these past few days and now he was wondering if it was more serious than you'd been letting on. 

"Doctor? What's wrong?" He asks, but the doctor doesn't get a word in. You open your mouth and everything slips out, "I'm Pregnant" you say, and then you say it again as if Harry did not hear you; as if you did not hear yourself. 

Harry's jaw drops, he was not expecting that. "You're pregnant" He says, like he's testing this reality on his tongue, like he's expecting you to laugh and tell him you're joking"

"Yes," You say. It takes him a moment to recollect himself. It's funny how a moment can feel like an eternity. He crosses the sickbay and pulls you into his arms. You feel safe, loved and appreciated. 

He presses kisses against your hairline. "I love you. ``I love you." He says, over and over, as though he could not say it enough. You hear him sniffle, like he might shed tears of joy. You shed tears of your own, this is everything you've ever wanted. 

"I love you, too"


End file.
